What Does Blue Want to Build?
'Let's Build '(officially known as What Does Blue Want to Build?) is the 2nd episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Fifi *Popsicle Sticks (debut) *Tink (debut) *Tink's Friend (debut) Summary Steve & Blue are building things without the use of hardware tools. Recap ﻿Steve & Blue have been building some things. We find some popsicle sticks assembling themselves in various shapes and try to figure out what they're creating. We help out Shovel & Pail, First to measure their sand castles and see which is taller and then to even them up. Later we help a friend named Tink who was flung out of her contraption world to get back to where she belongs. Quotes *Steve: Let's Build another one? *Blue: (barking) *Steve: No you don't Want to build dominoes again *Blue: (barking) *Steve: Okay well what do you want to build? *Steve: Oh, I Get It. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Build. Trivia *Second episode where Blue barks twice before Steve says That We Wanna Do from What Does Blue Want To Make. *This episode is called What Does Blue Want to Build?. *This is one of the most popular Blue's Clues episodes. *The official Nick Jr. summary for this episode refers to the character Tink as being male, but Tink is said in the episode itself to be female. *Michael T. Smith is credited as Michael Smith and Ryan Rodriquez is credited as Ryan Rodriguez. *In the Mailtime Segment, Mailbox has created some sort of contraption to open himself up, but it doesn't seem to be working right. Steve decides to use his own letter-getter-outer contraption to get the letter. *This is the first episode since The Trying Game that the phrase "You know, I can tell I'm really gonna need your help today trying to figure out (insert question here)" is introduced. *This is the first episode where Sidetable appears more then one time. *In Pistas da Blue version. After Durate draws the third Clue (Table) The pawprint is still seen on the table. *Also, When Durate gets to Sidetable and finds flashlight (The first Clue) The Design for Sidetable is from late Season 2. *This marks the fourth time that a character was a clue, well if you count the snack table as a main character. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening3.png What Does Blue Want To Build_001.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_002.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_003.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_004.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_005.jpg Blue's Clues Season 2 Theme What Does Blue Want To Build.gif Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme What Does Blue Want To Build.gif What Does Blue Want To Build_006.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_007.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_008.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_009.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_010.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_011.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_012.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_013.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-3.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_014.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_015.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_016.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_017.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_018.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_019.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_020.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_021.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_022.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_023.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_024.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_025.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_026.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_027.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_028.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_029.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_030.jpg 4727439_l3.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_031.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_032.jpg MAIL!!_39.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (What Does Blue Want To Build).gif|link=What Does Blue Want to Build Correio Season 2 What Does Blue Want To Build.png Post Time Season 2 What Does Blue Want For Build.png What Does Blue Want To Build_033.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_034.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_035.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_036.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_037.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_038.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_039.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_040.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_041.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_042.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_043.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_044.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_045.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_046.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_047.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_048.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_049.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_050.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_051.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_052.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_053.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_054.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_055.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_056.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_057.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_058.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_059.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_060.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_061.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_062.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_063.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_064.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_065.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_066.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_067.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_068.jpg What Does Blue Want To Build_069.jpg Birds.png Blues clues uk.jpg|UK Dub Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/4c3eb29a-e02b-4ce9-a453-dd03e42c642f Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Right Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Category:Episodes Where The So Long Song Is Sung In A Different Place In The House Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes Where the Archive Recordings Weren't Used In the Mailtime Song